Chases Love Story
by lilfanfic
Summary: Brees best friend Mia is in love with chase but when they start dating Chase finds out Mia's secret
1. The Dance

**This fanfic is based on the episode of Lab Rat's: Leo's Jam episode 3**

**Starting from when Danielle said she's going to the dance with Chase**

Danielle walked away leaving Chase speechless. "Hey Chase" said his friend Mia. "Just wondering. Do you want to come to the dance with me?" "Um I'm kinda going with Danielle" says Chase. "Oh. Okay. Well do you wanna hang out after school?" asks Mia. "Sure. My house 5:00" says Chase. Mia walks away with tears in her eyes. She had a major crush on Chase ever since he came to this school. Bree was her best friend and she was at her house and then BAM, she saw Chase and she was love strung. Only Bree knew about her crush on Chase because they were best friends. "So what did Chase say?" asks Bree. "He said he's going with Danielle" says Mia. "Oh well are there any other guys that are cute to you?" asks Bree. "Not as cute as Chase" says Mia. "I still can't believe that you like MY BROTHER. Out of all the guys you like CHASE" says Bree. Mia starts to laugh. After lunch when Mia is at her locker, Adam walks up to her. "Oh, hey what's up Adam?" says Mia. "So the dance is coming up so do you want to come with me?" Adam asks. Chase hears this and runs up to Mia. "She can't go with you. She wants to go alone" says Chase. "What? No I don't" says Mia. Chase slaps her and says "She's sick Adam. You should go before you get sick too" says Chase holding his hand on her mouth. She had the same strength as Chase. Adam runs away and Mia punches Chase in the stomach. "I was going to say YES to Adam!" says Mia slapping Chase. "Look I'm sorry! Adam is not the guy you want trust me" says Chase. "Fine" says Mia. She opens her locker and looks in her mirror. "What are you doing?" asks Chase. "I want to get noticed by a certain boy" says Mia. Chases hands turned into fists. The boy was obviously him but he didn't know that. "So who is this boy?" asks Chase. "A boy who is very cute, smart and awesome" says Mia. Chase starts to feel like punching the _boy's _face. "Well, I'm going to math class" says Mia. When school is over, Chase goes home and after Leo teaches him the refrigerator dance, he goes to Bree, who is talking on the phone with Mia who is talking about how cute Chase is when he's jealous. "Gotta go Mia. Ugly 1 is here" says Bree looking at Chase. "What do you want?" "Who is Mia's crush?" asks Chase. "Can't tell you that" says Bree smiling. "Why not?"asks Chase. "Because Mia won't let me" says Bree and in a flash she's gone.

_**At the dance after Chases Dance**

Chase is sitting down on a bench watching Leo dance for Danielle. Mia comes and sits beside him. "I should have gone with you and none of this would have happened" says Chase. "Don't worry. You're dance was the cutest thing I ever saw" says Mia. Chase laughs a little. "Look I wasn't going to tell you this yet but I really like you and I only said yes to Danielle to make you jealous" says Chase. "Well the 'boy' I was talking about was you" says Mia."Well is it too late to ask you out?" asks Chase. "Nope" says Mia. "So we're going out now?" asks Chase "Big time" says Mia smiling. A slow song comes on and a smirk comes on Chases face. "Would you like to dance?" he asks. "I'd love to" says Mia. In the middle of their dance Chase asks "when do we become official?" "Right now" says Mia as she leans in for a kiss and when Mia's lips meet Chases, he feels like he could faint on the spot. Chase closes his eyes and pulls Mia in closer. Mia pulls back. "Whoa buddy" she says. "Sorry. It was my first time" says Chase. "It was mine too" says Mia. When Mia gets home she thinks_ "Best day ever"_

**Hoped you liked it! More Chase plus Mia coming up!**

**~Serena**


	2. Mia's gone

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter! And Mia's personality will be explained in this chapter3**

Mia wakes up to a sunny Monday morning. Mia heard her mother saying in Chinese "No, no, no! 2 eggs go in not 1!" to her father. Mia was a Chinese and Vietnamese tomboy. She knew karate and was a 2nd degree black belt .She could be mean at times but she was usually nice to other people. She was a bit shy and had long, silky black hair and hazel brown eyes. She was the same height as Bree. As she got ready for school she started to think about how she could tell Bree, Leo and Adam about how she and Chase are dating.

**Meanwhile...**

"Chase! Don't forget your lunch!" yells Mrs. Davenport. "I'm buying lunch today! Bye!" yells Chase running out of the house to school. "Why is he going to school so early?" asks Leo. "Who knows?" says Bree. "Oh. Chase knows" says Adam. Bree runs to her capsule and starts to take a quick shower. When she gets out, it's time to go to school. Chase went to school 20 minutes early. When they are at school Mia runs up to Bree, Adam and Leo. "Bree! Guess what happened at the dance!" says Mia. "Hey cutie" said Chase kissing Mia on the cheek. "I was looking for you." Bree, Adam and Leo's mouth drop open. "Oh! Are you going to punch him? Let me do the honours" says Adam getting ready to punch Chase in the stomach. About 5 inches to Chases stomach, Mia grabs him hand, twists it and kicks Adam in the stomach making Adam fall back and crash into the lockers. "Whoa! Please teach me that!" says Leo. "So why did you kick Adam instead of Chase?" asks Bree helping Adam up. "Well. At the dance me and Chase started to date" says Mia hugging Chase. Bree smiles and Adam and Leo look shocked. "Chase! How did you score a girl like Mia?" says Leo. "Easy. I danced with her and she kissed me" says Chase looking at Mia. "Shoot. It's time for breakfast. Let's go to the cafeteria and eat as much pudding as possible!" says Adam. At the cafeteria, while Chase is walking to get food, a football player trips him and Adam catches him. The football player burst out laughing. "Hey! What was that for?" says Mia. "Uh is you didn't remember he got pudding all over my face!" yells the quarterback. The whole room gets silent. "Uh I did and you ran away from him with the rest of your team" says Mia. "That's it!' he yells standing up trying to punch Mia. Mia grabs his arm and flips him. She looks up at the other football players smiling. "Who's next?" she says. The rest of the team runs away followed by the quarterback. "Chase you okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm fine and what you did was amazing" Chase says. The bell rings and everyone gets to class. At lunch Leo tells Chase and Adam to help and try to impress Janelle. They try the same thing as they tried for Danielle but with Chase and Adam. "Oh! Here she comes!" says Leo in a whisper voice. "Oh my gosh Chase are you okay?" says Mia. "Just give me one second." Mia lifts the lockers with one hand and helps Chase up with the other. "Wow Mia. You are stronger than you look" says Janelle. "Nice job." When they get home Bree calls up a meeting with Leo, Chase and Adam. "Did you guys see Mia lift those lockers with only one hand?" asks Bree. "Only a person with bionics like Adam could do that." "Wait. Are you saying you think Mia has bionics" asks Leo. "How else could she have lifted those lockers?" says Bree. "I don't know. If she has bionics then that means Mr. Davenport must have put her chip in her neck but he never saw her here before" says Chase. "Maybe he did but he did it when Mia was a baby and that's why we don't remember" says Leo. "Maybe" says Chase. Then they all hear the doorbell. "Oh. Chase. I forgot to tell you. Mia said she's coming over because she said that you said that tonight's movie night" says Adam. "Shoot. I forgot about that" says Chase running to the elevator. "Let's talk about this tomorrow okay." When he comes up stairs he see's Mia sitting on the couch talking to Mr. Davenport. "Hey Mia" says Chase. "Hi. Did you pick a movie or did you forget about today?" says Mia getting up from the couch. "Sorry. I don't have a movie for us but we could pick one out" says Chase. "Uh sorry Chase. We have no movies" says Mr. Davenport. "No problem. We'll just find something to do" says Chase. "Hey, I never got to see your room yet. Can I see it now?" asks Mia. "Uh. Chases room is really ugly. You'll hate it" says Mr. Davenport. "Well I gotta tell Chase something" says Mia. Mr. Davenport leaves the living room. "I got my own apartment!" says Mia happily. "Really? When can I come visit?" asks Chase. "That's the thing. You can't" says Mia. "Why not?" asks Chase. "I-I just can't tell you" says Mia. "I thought we didn't hide secrets from each other" say Chase. "Look Chase. I wanna tell you but I can't" says Mia. "If you can't tell me then I'm breaking up with you" says Chase. "Fine" says Mia. Chase gets up and turns around and when he turns back Mia's gone but the thing is he didn't hear the door close or footsteps. He only felt a gust of wind. "What did I do?" says Chase. Mia's running home as fast as Bree. She did have bionics and that's what she couldn't tell Chase. She had Chase's, Bree's and Adam's bionics combined. When she got to the lobby, her eyes were filled with tears. She went up to the 13th floor and into her apartment 13B. She sat down and started to cry her heart out. Chase went down to the lab where Adam, Leo and Bree were waiting for him. "What happened?" asked Leo. "I broke up with Mia" says Chase. "WHAT?" the three tell at the same time. Adam walks up to Chase and slaps him. "What were you thinking?" says Adam. "I don't know. We just had this fight and all of the sudden I said 'I have to break up with you'" says Chase. "Well Mia's probably crying her eyes out right now. I have to go to her house" says Bree. "She moved into an apartment" says Chase. "Where?" asks Bree. "She didn't tell me" says Chase. The three go upstairs when there's a knock on the door. Chase opens it and there stands a girl about his age. "Uh. Who are you?" asks Chase. "My names Alex Russo. Are you Chase?" Alex asks. "Yeah" he says. Alex slaps him and says "You broke Mia's heart just because she couldn't tell you one little thing." And with that Alex walks away.

**What do you think? Yeah it's Alex Russo from wizards of waverly place. The next few chapters will be a cross over with WOWP. Just the next few. What do you think? Have any questions? Just ask!**

**~Serena**


	3. Her secret

**RRRRRREEEEAAAAAAAAAADDDD MMMMEEEEEEE!**

**So what do you guys think about the Wizards of Waverly place cross over idea? **

**Okay on to the story. This chapter takes place in the WOWP episode 'ghost roommate' just there's no ghost in this. There's just Mia. If you didn't watch that episode of WOWP then this chapter won't make sense to you hope you enjoy!**

Adam walks up to Chase. "Whoa. You're face is getting red!" says Adam reaching to touch his red cheeks. "DON'T TOUCH ME" yells Chase slapping away his hand. "Chase you don't need to be so angry" says Bree. "No. I'm not yelling cause of that. Mr. Davenport just installed an app in me that tracks the person who last touched me. That was probably Mia's roommate and if I can follow her to her apartment then I can find Mia and apologize" says Chase. "Or that could just be someone who is Mia's friend and you will follow her to her house and freak people out" says Adam. "Whatever" says Chase. A hologram shoots out of his eyes and the three start to watch where Alex Russo is going. At Mia's apartment she is standing in her capsule sleeping and Harper is designing a new pencil dress. Mia wakes up and gets out of her capsule and on her dresser she sees a picture of Chase. Tears start to stream down her face. Harper sees her crying and walks up to her. "Aw. Mia don't cry. He wasn't even that cute." Harper says. "He was the cutest boy I've ever seen" says Mia falling on the couch. "This is going to take a while" says Harper. Alex walks through the door and sits beside Mia. "Don't worry Mia. I just slapped him. Now you can laugh at his red face" says Alex. "Why did you slap him? I still like him!" says Mia. "You really need to move on" says Harper. "Hm. You like guys with brown hair?" asks Alex. "Well Chase's hair was brown so I guess" says Mia. "How old are you?" asks Alex. "Fourteen." "Perfect. I'm going to call a guy you might like. His name is Max Russo" says Alex calling Max on her wand. In a flash Max is in the room. "Where's the turkey?" asks Max. "Sorry Max there is no turkey but there is a girl that you might like" says Alex. Max sits beside Mia and she tells him what happened to her. Meanwhile Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase are in the elevator. Chase, Adam and Bree show their bionics and say that's their power and they go up to the 13th floor with Leo who was hiding behind Adam. "The map says that Alex should be in this room. 13b" says Chase. In the room Max is comforting Mia. "Max you're a great guy but I'm not ready for another relationship. Sorry" says Mia. Max hugs Mia and at the same time Alex opens the door for Chase and he sees Max hugging Mia. Though it wasn't a threat, Chase's commando app comes back and he is now Spike. "Get out of my way" says Spike. He pushes Alex and walks up to Max. He grabs Max by the collar of his shirt and says "What are you doing with my girl?" "Put him down!" says Mia. Spike throws him on the couch and is about to throw a chair at him. "Max!" yells Mia. She runs and pushes Max out of the way. She super speed out of the room and back runs around Spike and to max. When she stops Spike is tied up and is hanging from the top of the room. "You have bionics" says Bree. "Bree. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My dad wouldn't allow me to" says Mia. "Commando app disengaged? I was Spike? What? Why am I hanging from the ceiling?" asks Chase. "I used my bionics to own you" says Mia. "That's what I couldn't tell you. That I had bionics and you broke up with me" says Mia close to tears. "Mia I am so sorry. I just thought that you were hiding something like another guy" says Chase. "Chase, you could have just talked to me" says Mia. "Look Mia I'm sorry. You were my first girlfriend so I freaked out" says Chase. "I really like you Mia. Please forgive me." Mia smiles a bit and hugs Chase. "Okay. But you should know that my glitch is that when I get mad, I destroy everything I don't like" says Mia. Mia tells them what her bionics are and that her dad and Mr. Davenport are friends so that's why she has bionics. There's a knock on the door and when Alex opens it, it's Mason. "Mia?" says Mason. "Mason!" says Mia walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Guys. What are you doing?" ask Chase. "Yeah" says Alex. Mia looks up and says "Mason is my brother in law."

**So what did you guys think? Should I add more things to Mia. Maybe she can be half werewolf I don't know comment and tell me what you think.**

**~Serena**


	4. To seaford

**I am soooo soorryyy! I haven't updating in like a YEAR! I sorta forgot about this so this chappie is to make up for it. By the way, this is the last WOWP crossover. from now on its gonna be a Kickin it crossover. For a while not sure how long though (theres no eddie from kickin it in this fanfic)**

**Readers POV.**

Chase looked at Mason then back at Mia.

"No way" said Chase.

"Is it that weird?" asked Mia.

"Well, I sorta thought that you two had a thing so yeah it is" says Chase.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to puke" says Mia walking away.

Alex and harper started laughing.

Then Chase got a text.

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong Chase?" asks Mason.

"I just got a text from my cousin in Seaford. I get to live with him for the rest of high school!" says Chase.

"But Chase, what about Mia? She does NOT like long distance relationships" says Harper.

"I heard my name. What's up" says Mia walking back into the room.

Chase explained the story **(A/N: sorry too lazy to rewrite the story)**

Mia looked at her boyfriend.

"You should go. You haven't seen him in like forever" says Mia.

"But what about us?" asks Chase.

"I have a step-cousin in Seaford. I can always stay with her"

"I think that this is gonna be the best 3 years ever"

* * *

**At Seaford **

**Chases POV.**

"This place is really tiny" says Leo.

The whole family decided to come with us.

Big D made this portable mini lab that we took with us on the private jet.

"Leo, this is a pretty big house already. It has like 6 bedrooms!" says Bree.

"Me and Mia are going to the mall we passed by earlier" I say.

**At the mall**

Me and Mia look around.

"I really wanna join a dojo" I say.

"My step-cousin goes to a dojo here. You can join the same one!" says Mia.

We walk into this Bubby dojo place. At least I think it's Bubby. I don't know.

"Hey I'm-" I get cut off by a slap.

"What are YOU doing here Brody" says this guy with brown hair and a black belt.

"Who's Brody" I say rubbing my face.

"Don't act dub with me mister I remem-" he gets cut off by Mia who kicked him in the stomach.

"Did you use bionics?" I ask her.

"Just a bit" she whispers back.

"KIM" she yells running up to a blond girl.

When she sees me her smile fades a bit." Kim says.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Brody?" I say.

"Uh Kim, that's my boyfriend Chase" Mia says.

"Ohh" Jack and Kim say at the same time.

"What's going on here" says a voice.

WHen I turn, I see it's Jerry.

"JERRY! Bro I didn't know you took karate!" I say.

"I was gonna tell you when you got here" he says.

"Chase who's this?" asks Mia.

After everyone knows who's who, we get started on karate.

I'm about to spar with Jerry when I see someone flirting with Mia.

I'm about to confront her when he leans in and KISSES HER.

My eyes widen and my bionics start to glitch.

All of a sudden, I'm on commando app


	5. Run Away

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in like i don't know how long like a while... anyywaayys here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for so sorry again cuz this is gonna be kinda short :(**

**Reader's POV.**

Spike walks up to the guy and throws him half way across the mall.

"Mia!" he yells turning the girl around.

She screams.

Spikes eyes widen.

It wasn't her.

"_How could I, THE SMARTEST GUY IN THE WORLD, get my girlfriend mixed up with another girl" _ Spike thinks.

The whole thing got him glitching.

The was throwing things everywhere with his mind.

People were screaming and all the noise got him freaked out because of his super bionic hearing.

His eyes were flashing and then the commando app turned off.

People all around him were still screaming.

"_This is all my fault. I should have never come to Seaford"_

* * *

"BIG D HELLPP" yells Mia running into the house.

"Whats wrong" says Bree to a teary eyed Mia.

"Chase is gone"


End file.
